Harvest Moon High
by CAPJHMPAgirl
Summary: Lillian and her brother Sam move to Harvest Island, where their cousin Ash lives. A new life awaits them, but with random high school drama will they be able to fulfill their destinies and help save the Goddess? Told from the POV of Lillian, Sam, Luke, Jill, and Katie. This story mixes characters from many harvest moon games and pairings will unlikely be from the same game.
1. Chapter 1

Lillian's POV

Moving again. Although I can't really say I'm not excited. My family, which consists of my brother, my mother, my father, and myself, have moved every few years and this time is the last. I really won't miss this town that much. Sure I had a few friends and some great memories, but I never really felt at home. I never could get close enough to anyone to really miss them. Of course that is my own fault since I'm not exactly an open person. Anyway I was excited to move again. This place was supposed to be an amazing place, according to my cousin Ash, who has lived there since he was born. Snow in the winter, crisp clean air, nothing like this mucky city. I just kept thinking about the future sights as I packed my belongings.

"Sister darling" Sam shouted mockingly, "Still daydreaming? Well you might want to get your head out of the clouds. Mom says you better finish soon. We are leaving in two hours." I walked outside my room and stuck my tongue out at Sam, then promptly to finish packing. Sam was right, I had to hurry.

As soon as I zipped up the last suitcase, Sam crept up behind me trying one of his sneak attacks. Seeing his shadow out of the corner of my eye, I turned around and glared. Busted. Sam just laughs and heads down stairs, carrying my suitcase. My brother was one year older than me and a bit taller than I am. He is an interesting person. Sam can be nice, fun, and overall great. According to my friends he was 'dashingly handsome', with his cerulean blue eyes and auburnish hair. So many girls have flirted with him it's amazing that he has never had a girlfriend. He always seems to come up with some excuse about every girl that has asked him out just to say no, but it's not like I should judge. I never dated anyone either, nor liked anybody enough to consider it. Oh well looks like we are both in the same boat.

Speaking of boats, I headed downstairs with my last box and loaded into the truck. The truck toted our luggage to the pier and then we would load it onto a boat. My family took a cab to the pier as we waited for the boat to take us to our new destination, Harvest Island.

Sam's POV

As the boat made its way to the dock, we prepared to get up. We were heading off to some rural place called Harvest Island. The place is supposed to be relatively small in comparison to what we are used to and very peaceful. I smiled to myself just thinking of all the fun I was going to have this year. I mean it is my last year in high school, got to enjoy it to the fullest. When the boat was finally ready to load, I quickly cut off Lillian and was the first of my family to get on the boat. Sticking my tongue out at Lillian for earlier, I sprinted towards the boat with a semi-angry Lillian right behind me. I reached a dead end and Lillian just glared like she usually did. After thirty seconds, we both just started laughing. I messed with her all the time, so she was used to it. Anyway it was just playful fun, nothing I ever did was intended to make her sincerely upset. We headed back towards the entrance of the boat where my father and a few other men were loading our belongings. I decided to join them and helped them finish loading the rest of the boxes. Lillian was slightly paranoid and was counting to make sure all boxes and suitcases made it on board. Satisfied that everything was in place she sat next to me and stared off into the sea.

"Sam, what do think Harvest Island will be liked?" she asked.

"I'm sure it will be a great place to live. I mean Ash likes it and all. You seem to like the idea of living in a nice quaint community and from the pictures I saw on one of those travel guides it looks like a nice place." I replied. She smiled but still looked worried. "The only thing that sucks is that school starts as soon as we get there. I mean we have today and tomorrow, then school." I moaned. She laughed quietly and her mind went back to Cloud Nine. School. I was definitely not excited for it to start up so soon. It's not like I hate it or am bad at it. In fact Lillian and I are always top of the class. I just wasn't too thrilled to be thrown into school upon our arrival. Moving so close to the new year was not the greatest decision my parents made. I mean I'm going to be unpacking my boxes while working on my homework. On the other hand I guess school will be the best place to find some new buds. Either way it's not like I can change the inevitable.

After three hours of utter boredom, I finally saw a land mass in the distance. "Finally! We are almost there. Hey Lil! Look!" I shouted. She peered up from the ocean and smiled as she caught her first glance of our future home. I could tell we had a little adventure ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the author:** Sorry this isn't on my first chapter. This is my first time publishing fanfiction. I just wanted to clarify I do not own any of these characters. I also would like to acknowledge my sister, Jenny (her pen name) who is helping me out and writing Katie's POV which will be in Ch. 3.

There are a few things I feel the need to clarify (in case anyone is confused) : Sam is the other name for Phillip from TOTT. This version of Katie is more like how she appears in Hero of Leaf Valley. I also used a few characters from the upcoming 3ds game... if some names sound unfamiliar. Tina, who I will introduce in another chapter, is from the 3ds game, not magical melody.

Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes/rushing or anything else. Suggestions are welcome and if you have any characters you would really like to appear, just let us know. :) Enjoy!

**Luke's POV**

"Luke wake up!" shouted my father. "You are not going to be late on your first day of school, young man." He barged into my room, stood next to my bed, waiting for a response. I moaned and pulled the blanket over my face. He pulled it off and dumped ice cold water all over my head. I was up.

"Dad, seriously stop doing that. Now I have to dry off and I might actually be late." My father just smirked and pointed to the table. I decided that this wasn't the time to argue and headed to the table where my cereal awaited my arrival. While I munched I started to think about what my best friend Ash mentioned the other day. Something about his two cousins moving here. Apparently they arrived on Saturday. Poor them, one weekend on the island and the first day of school awaited. I figured I would meet them today. I ran to the bathroom after eating breakfast and quickly dried my hair with a towel, while brushing my teeth. I got dressed, grabbed my backpack, and took off toward the school.

To my amazement I actually got there before the first bell rang. Suddenly I felt someone watching me. I turned but there was no one there. It has been happening a lot recently, but whatever. Hey what can I say, I'm a carefree kind of guy. I head to area Ash and I hang around and sat. I see the Snobs walk by. Selena and her boyfriend Dan, Muffy, Sabrina, Eve, Allen, Rock, Ivan, and some little freshie all together again. Oh joy they all made it back this year.

Patience is not one of my virtues, or something like that, so waiting around for Ash was a pain. When I finally saw Ash heading towards me, I only saw a tall boy standing with him. Wasn't there supposed to be two of them? Ash waves and I wave back while running towards them. "Hey man, what's up?" I said.

"Hey Luke, these are my cousins Sam and Lil.. Where's Lillian?" Ash says. Oh so there is another one. I wasn't insane, but they noticed that she was missing _now_? "She was here when I told her to avoid the snobs. I thought she was following us.." Ash trailed off. Sam look concerned and started to look around him.

"Why don't we just walk back the way you came, she's probably still back there." I suggested. Sam and Ash nodded as we headed towards the school's back entrance. I heard not to happy voices in the distance. I detected Muffy and Selena. Great, unhappy snobs, just what everyone needs on the first day of school. I just hope Lillian, I think that's her name, isn't in the mess. We head toward the voices and then I saw an extremely cute girl. Her hair was a soft light brown and her violet eyes were glaring at Muffy. She wore a sapphire blue top and a skirt that went down just above her knees and looked great. I didn't exactly want to gawk but Ash never told me his cousin was HOT, then again as his cousin that would be weird. I was stunned and I found no words coming out of my mouth, which is not a situation that happens often. To my left were a quiet Ash and Sam. They were just watching the scene before us.

"That was so uncalled for! Tripping people for no good reason is wrong," Lillian shouted. For the first time, I noticed that there was a girl on the ground with her books scattered. I took another look and realized that it was Dia. Dia, the loner, moved here in the middle of last school year and never talked to anyone. She found herself as one of the Snobs regular targets. By Lillian's glare and words, I figured Muffy tripped Dia and that Lillian didn't like that. Standing up to the Snobs on her first day, I gotta say I'm impressed.

"So, what do you care new girl. It's my business, so don't interfere." Muffy snapped back. "I would watch what you do from now on. You don't want to get on our bad side." Muffy flipped her hair and strutted away, with Selena fast behind. Lillian just huffed and then turned around to face Dia.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked. Dia didn't reply but started to gather her things. Lillian pitched in and hand her the rest of her things. "I'm Lillian," she said as she smile. Her smile was breathtaking and I started to get a little flustered at what I was thinking. To my surprise I think I heard Dia say her name to Lillian. Dia talked? Of course, quickly after she hurried away as Lillian ran towards us. "Hey," she said "I'm Lillian." She stuck out her hand.

"Luke," I blurted "That was awesome!" while shaking her hand. She blushed a little and I realized I was still shaking her hand. After letting go, Sam gave her this look and pulled her to the side. Ash caught me staring at them and smirked.

"So less than five minutes and you already in looooove with Lillian," he teased. Stunned by his comments, I shook my head.

"No, of course not. She's attractive. We just met. She seems great." I said. Words just start flying as I tried to regain control of my mouth. "Anyways we just met and I not shallow. Just because she's cute does not mean I am in love with her. I need to get to know her first." I stated. After that I started to mumble, as Ash shrugged. Sam and Lillian walked over, both laughing. The bell rang letting us know we better head to class. Turns out Sam was a grade ahead of us, so we really have only lunch together, but Lillian and I had biology, English, and gym. Ash and I had the same schedule, except biology and gym. After explaining to Lillian how to get to the art room and Sam to English, Ash and I headed for math. I have to say this year might be the most extreme yet.

**Jill's POV**

New school year. Great…. Oh well at least I get to play sports again. Besides I guess I get to look forward to hanging out with Michelle and Claire regularly again. I was on my way to art when I heard someone shout "PONNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I figured it must be Michelle based on the over excitement. I turned around as Michelle twirled in her brand new outfit: a long frilly pink shirt matching her hair with white long jeans. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It looks nice," I replied. I for one am a complete tomboy. I play a sport every season, never wear pink or skirts, and always wear my hair in a ponytail, hence my nickname 'Pony'. I started to smile and laughed. Being around Michelle can brighten anyone's mood.

"Okay, I might be late Pony, so Tata for now." She yelled after sprinting toward her class. I just continued to laugh as I walked into the art room. I found a seat next to Lanna and waited for class to start. I looked around at all the familiar faces and started to think about the year ahead of me, when an unfamiliar girl walked into the room. I watched as she sat in the corner by herself. Who is this girl?

"Okay class today is a free day, since it is the first day of school. Grab whatever art supplies you want and mingle around." said the teacher. I knew exactly what I wanted. I headed over to the pottery wheel and started my creation. I was intently focused, but I felt I was running out of time. It was almost done. I've been working extremely hard to make this vase. My friend Molly's birthday was coming up soon and due to her love of flowers I really wanted to make her this vase. Perfect, almost done and that's when my work was crushed and I was soaked with dirty paint water.

I looked up to see the new girl, with wide eyes. "I'm s-s-so s-s-orry." she stuttered. I look down at my smushed vase and my stained clothes. This was unforgivable.

I glared at her and replied "You better be. Who the heck do you think you are, anyways?"

"I beg your pardon," she said stunned.

"I said you better be sorry." I said bitterly. I saw a change in the girl's eyes. By this point the whole class was watching and fortunately the teacher had stepped out.

"It's not like I did this on purpose. I was"

"Whatever just leave me alone!" I shouted cutting her off. She looked taken aback and just turned around and headed to her seat. To my relief the bell rang and I took off to the bathroom. Grrr. I wiped the murky stains as best as I could and headed to my next class.

"Jill," said a small voice. Oh no not this little sprite again. This little dude has been following me everywhere.

"Edge, I thought I told you to stay home. I am not in a good mood right now." I said. I saw tears in his eyes. Why of all the sprites, is the crybaby my 'partner'? "Please don't cry Edge, okay, I had a rough day. I'll see when I get home." Tears still forming he nodded and vanished. Great, now I had to deal with Edge's tears when I get home. Could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author: Hey everybody. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Sorry if it's a little stale at the moment, I'm just trying to get explainations and introductions out of the way. ****This is the longest chapter so far. **  


**Anyways feel free to leave a review. I would love to hear how you all like the story so far or suggestions as too what/whom you might like to read about. :) Enjoy!  
**

**Sam's POV**

The first few classes went by pretty fast. There wasn't really much to do. Most teachers seemed just fine with the idea that today was a 'mingle day.' But who am I to complain, no work is great. I managed to have a conversation, if you could call it that, with two guys named Cam and Vaughn. I mostly did the talking while they casually nodded. I found out that they sat at the other end of Ash and Luke's lunch table and they agreed to sit with us. Besides Lillian's small argument with some blonde chic earlier, everything to be sailing smoothly. However I did have a strange encounter with this Katie girl.

I was walking to my second period class when this little girl ran into me. I turned and simply said "Sorry, are you okay little miss?" Apparently those were the wrong words to say.

She stomped on my foot and pouted. "My name is Katie, I'm 14. I'm not some little miss. I am a mature high schooler." Her tone made it clear that she was very insulted. She stormed off before I could say anything else.

I headed to lunch after math. I saw Vaughn and Cam already sitting down at the second table, so I joined them. A few minutes later Ash, Luke, and Lillian walked in together laughing. They headed towards us and suddenly Lillian started walking separately. She made her way to the furthermost table and sat right across from the girl she stood up for earlier. Ash and Luke sat down, a little surprised that Cam and Vaughn were joining this side of the table but very welcoming. I was about to speak, when a familiar voice rang out "Hey Bro. Why are you sitting here today and why is… oh Hello _Mister_." I turned around to face Katie. Her face was slightly sour and she was staring right at me.

"Hey Katie. This is Sam, but it looks like you met…" Cam trailed off. Wait a sec. Quiet Cam was this little brat's brother. Oh boy. Her dark blue eyes were trying and failing to spew fire. As a big brother I was immune to whole spewing fire from the eyes thing.

Seeing that I was unphased, she gave up whatever she was planning and replied to Cam. "Yeah we met. Okay looks like Maya's here. Hopefully she doesn't have some concoction for me to try. Well, gotta go big bro. See ya." She skipped off with another young girl.

I looked at Cam. "She's your sister?"

He nodded while asking "So how did you meet?"

"She ran into me in the hall and all I said was sorry are you okay little miss, then she stomped on my foot and yelled at me." I explained. Cam started laughing and explained that Katie was very prideful and wanted be seen as a women. He apologized and got quiet again. I turned and looked at Ash "So why did Lillian bail out on lunch?"

"She said she wanted to make some friends on her own and took off. Although I don't even know how she managed to sit with Dia. Dia usually is bitter towards anyone who tries to get close to her." Ash explained. I looked over and saw Lillian sharing some sort of food with Dia. I looked at my own lunch and figured if she got the same lunch mom packed for me, they were sharing blueberries.

"Should we tell him?" Luke asked Ash.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Luke and Ash exchanged glances.

"Lillian got into another little argument today." Ash started. I nearly choked on my sandwich.

"WHAT!"

"Well see that girl over there with the brown ponytail." Luke said. I nodded. "Well her name's Pony." At the mention of her name I saw Ash's cheeks go pink. I raised a brow at him but he was staring at her. "She and Lillian got into some sort of argument in art class. Lillian didn't really go into much detail." Luke finished. Cam and Vaughn seemed to be listening but were completely quiet.

"So what's with this Pony chic? Is she one of those Snobs or something?" I asked.

Ash look offended and snapped "Of course not. Pony is an amazing athlete and a great girl!" He started to go red.

"Don't mind Ash's tone, he's just been in looooove with Pony since freshman year." Luke chimed. Ash punched him in the arm and just stared off in Pony's direction. He had it bad. I caught a suddenly quiet Luke looking off in Lillian's direction. Well that confirmed my suspicion from earlier. I saw him gawking at her when she was standing up for Dia. As her brother I do notice these things. I didn't really know Luke well, but I wasn't so sure I wanted him dating Lillian. I mean he is a cool guy, but he didn't come off as the sharpest tool in the shed and he definitely has a lot of energy. I tried to avoid thinking about it for the time being and started thinking about when Lillian and I first got here.

We were both shocked when our parents dropped the bomb. We had to work on a farm. Geez they could have told us before we got to the new house. I mean I don't mind but a heads up would have been nice. My parents and their timing. Lillian, on the other hand, was really glad about it. I think she was really sick of living in bustling cities and liked the change of pace. This was definitely going to be different. Sunday Aunt Jessica brought over some animals for the barn. She owned the local animal shop and as our aunt she gave us a few for free. Lillian received a chick, a marble cow, a white alpaca, and a black sheep. She was so thrilled and named them all right away. I got a duck, a brown alpaca, and a yak, yes a yak. Why Lillian got another animal is beyond me. Oh well, no big deal a few animals, just a few more chores. Of course life isn't that simple. Lillian and I had to also grow crops on little plots of land. Our parents decided this would make us more responsible. In addition, our little chores were our 'allowance.' We made money off our products and that was our spending money. Great…

I snapped up from my thoughts and realized that a conversation had started up again. Luke and Ash were arguing about if soccer or baseball was better. "What do you think Sam?" Ash said with the hope that I would back him up with soccer.

"Basketball is better than soccer or baseball." I replied as they gave me funny stares. They were about to start debating with me when I had a thought . "You guys have sports teams here right." They nodded as I continued "If this is the only high school on the island than how do we actually have games?"

"There are three other islands around here. Sunshine, Waffle, and Zephyr are all about thirty minutes away. We play three games of every sport with each island during the appropriate season. Some away and some home. Whichever of the four islands has the best records send their team or teams to the mainland for tournaments or what not." Luke explained. "We usually win at baseball and soccer, for boys anyway. Girls, thanks to Pony, usually do well in soccer, softball, tennis, and basketball."

"Oh." was all I could reply. Lunch was almost over. "I guess we better get ready to leave." I said. As we headed out, my thoughts were on this Pony girl. She and my sister got into some sort of argument. From the impression Luke and Ash gave me she didn't seem so bad. I guess I'll just have to ask Lillian about it later. Oh well, off to homeroom then.

**Katie's POV**

So, of course out of all the people at school my shy brother didn't talk to, he just happened to talk and sit next to the rude new boy. I mean was the new kid slow or something? Cause obviously I was in the high school with my books and stuff, I mean doesn't that just scream "I go to school here!" Well whatever I sighed as me and my best friend Maya walked into homeroom. Just like every other teacher that day, my homeroom teacher started out with the oh so original "Hi my name is Blahblahhhyadayada and then finally ending with so why don't you go meet your new classmates." It's not like I wanted to do work but I just though high school would be different, ha but I'll probably miss these greetings as soon as we started to actually work, funny how things work that way. I did a quick scan of the kids in my homeroom I knew about half of them, and some of them I knew a bit too well. Like my ex-friend Antoinette, we used to bff's but as soon as we hit high school she ditched me to hang out with the populars. Not that I minded I mean I don't really see how hanging around in the halls and blocking the paths made them popular but I guess they get to do whatever they want considering one of their daddies could buy the whole island and makes generous donations to the school. But Antoinette wasn't one of them, she was just their follower like their maid, but it's not like I care, you make your own decisions in life and if she wanted to be a maid then by all means maid on. Just then the bell rang for us to move to 5th period, I grabbed my map of the school and waved bye to Maya. I rushed out into the hallway so I could beat the crowd but I guess everybody else had the same idea or something cause the hallway was packed.

A bit sweaty from being so close to people, I quickly sat down in the first empty chair I saw and swung by backpack around the chair (we hadn't gotten lockers yet). So the rest of the day basically went by the same, me rushing to classes and all except for 7th period, art. I accidentally held the map upside down so I was embarrassingly late. The teacher even locked the door, and was like half deaf cause I had to bang on that door before he even looked that way somewhat causing a big scene. " Oh well" I thought. But here comes the bad news, the only seat left was next to my arch nemesis, the bug collector Dirk. There's only one thing that I hate more than being called little, and that's bugs. Ever since Dirk found that out well let's just say he wasn't very nice about teasing me with bugs all the time, I mean the nerve of some people. Buggy over there smirked at me as Mr. Deaf told me to sit down. "I think I'm gonna love art" I muttered sarcastically.

**Jill's POV**

When the 7th period bell rang, I bursted out the door jogging home, or towards home anyway. I really didn't want to deal with Edge, so I decided to go to Molly's place. Her farm was near mine so it wasn't anything out of the way. Molly graduated last year and her boyfriend Will left the island to go to college. She stayed behind to take care of her small farm with her best friend Gwen. He sends her letters all the time. I read one and it was too gushy for my taste. I passed the edge of the lake near my school and followed the river toward Molly's place. She was by the fence brushing her horse Swifter. She looked up and said "Hey Jill. What's up?" Molly was one of the few people that consistently called me Jill instead of Pony and was like an older sister to me.

"Hey Molly, I just had the worst first day of school. Ughhhh. This new girl just really messed up my day." I explained the details of what happened in art. Molly listened intently and thought about it for a moment.

"Jill, I don't think you should stay mad at her. From what it sounds like, I think it was an accident. Besides from what I heard the new family here is related to Jessica's family. She talked about how excited Ash and Cheryl were about their cousins coming. I don't know about you but if I'm excited about someone I would think they are decent people."

I just sighed. I knew Molly was right and I was a little bitter towards this new girl, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to get to know her. Trying to change the subject I asked "How's Will?"

Molly just started to blush and hum softly. "He's fine."

"But he still hasn't sent her a blue feather." said a voice from nowhere. Molly turned tomato red as Gwen approached. "Hey Pony. How's the sports going?"

"They haven't started yet but basketball tryouts are in a few days, but softball is gonna be tough without you this year." Gwen was our star softball player and was the reason I even started playing.

She just laughed and said "You'll be fine. Hey Molly, you almost ready for our ride?" There was nothing Gwen loved more than horses. She dragged Molly on rides all the time. I decided that I needed to get going back to my own farm so I said bye and headed off, while Molly saddled up Swifter.

I headed up to my room, where Edge was sleeping on my pillow. I figured it was best not to wake him and went out to do my chores. My dad wasn't home yet from work, but that was the usual case. My mom left when I was five and my dad moved us here. I've lived here since, helping him with the farm work. After feeding the animals, I went in to shower. The first day of school was always relaxed, so there wasn't anything to do when I got out. I dressed into my pjs and walked into my room. Edge was awake and crying. "Hey Jill," he managed to say between sniffles. "About earlier … sniff… I felt awakenings…sniff."

"Wait like as in other sprites waking up?" He nodded slowly. Wait a second, awakenings plus new family…..crud. That girl couldn't be a hero. Maybe a sibling or a parent or something. Thoughts raced my mind.

"We gotta find the others….sniff." Edge cried.

"I know Edge. Okay. I know the story. The harvest goddess and other magical beings like yourself are fading. Six heroes along with their partner sprites you, Alan, Ben, Daren, Colin, and Finn must unite to save the goddess and all her power before it fades. You sprites lost touch with each other and are completely invisible to everyone including each other, except to your destined partner. All heroes must gather together at the legendary spring, which is nearly impossible to find, where sight will be restored, somewhat to the effect where the heroes and sprites can see each other. There we will receive a quest and must complete it. Did I get all that?" Edge just nodded. I continued to rant on. "Just a few problems Edge. Okay. Even if we figure that the new family attracted awakenings, which members? We can't exactly just ask about sprites. There are complications, like explaining some story or people thinking I'm insane. Let's just say that in theory that one of the members from the new family is a hero and agrees to help us. How do we find the others? Hey have you seen a harvest sprite? It's not exactly a great conversation question." After I finish Edge was bawling like a little baby.

"I don't know….sniff…..Wahhhhhhhh."

"Edge, I didn't mean to offend you." I gave him a small hug. "I just don't know how to do this. I'm a bit stressed out. Plus I'm as confused as you are." I gave him a reassuring smile as I said "I think it will work out eventually."

"Sniff, Jill, I hope you're right… sniff oh and that girl …sniff… from art….sniff…. some kid with red hair and glasses stepped on her shoelace as she ….sniff… passed him."

Allen. One of those snobs. He was gonna get it tomorrow, wait that meant… Oh great I feel super good about myself now… I guess I owe _her_an apology.

**More from the author: Hey so I'm a little busy this week, so I'm not sure when my next update will be. I will either post a short chapter soon or a long one maybe this weekend... Sorry about that...  
But just out of curiousity: Who is your favorite character so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the author: Sorry for being so slow. I know I usually do at least 2 POVs but Luke's is taking a while and I really wanted to post something. I'll try to finish as soon as I can, but my family really is trying to get out of the house. I hope you all like the story so far. :) Feel free to review and enjoy!  
**

**Lillian's POV**

Yesterday was rough or at least the morning was. I managed to make it through the rest of the day argument free. I even made a few new friends. Tina introduced herself to me during gym while I was chatting with Luke. I later met her best friend Reina during my last period biology. They both were so sweet and wanted to sit with me and Dia today at lunch. I couldn't wait.

Art class was tense. I knew that I should have tried to apologize again, but I just couldn't find it in me to get up and talk to her. I wasn't actually completely sure of what happened. Somehow I got tripped up while trying to dump the paint water in the sink. I caught my balance but it was too late and the girl in front of me was furious. I found out her name was Jill, but everyone seemed to call her Pony. Apparently she was pretty athletic too and the greatest discovery about her was that Ash was completely smitten with her. I caught her looking at me but she looked away. However I did catch her yelling at some red-haired guy with rectangular glasses. He just looked amused as she chastised him.

The rest of my day went by wonderfully, until lunch. I walked in from English with Ash and Luke just like yesterday. I went over to sit with Dia. She gave me an annoyed look, but I saw right through it. She was a little cold, but I could tell she was lonely. I gave her a smile and offered her some blueberries. I found out yesterday that she really loved them. I had way too many and offered some to her. She was hesitant but eventually gave in and nibbled on some, while I talked to her. She occasionally asked me a question to be polite. Today she was a little more eager to take them. Dia was a little stunned when Tina and Reina sat with us. "Hey Lillian, hi Dia. Dia that's a pretty headband. Is it new?" Tina said as she sat. Dia nodded politely as Tina was fiddling with the same green clover pin in her hair as yesterday. "So how are you both?" she continued.

"I'm fine." Dia replied.

"I'm doing well myself. How has your day been so far?" I replied.

"Great. Half way through the day and still no homework." She grinned. Tina appeared to be a happy go lucky kind of girl. Reina, on the other hand, was quiet and shy. They both were friendly though, which is always great. "So Lillian, Have you considered playing any sports?"

"I was considering swimming, but Sam wanted me to join the basketball team." I said.

"Do both." Tina said. I gave her a confused look and she explained. "Girls practice basketball directly after school in the gym, while guys have the pool. We switch after about an hour and a half. It's a small school, so we practice like this so athletes can double up and anyways it's better to practice on a full court/field or whatever than half of one. Say Lillian if you partake in both, so will I okay?"

"Sure that sounds great. " I agreed. Dia had pulled out a book and was reading as Reina listened. Tina turned to Reina and was asking her about some store in town. I started to listen, but my mind wandered as they mentioned the town. Ash and Luke promised me and Sam a tour of the island today. They were going to show us around, which was great because I wanted to buy more seeds for my garden. Mom gave Sam and me some carrot seeds for starts, but I really wanted to grow other vegies and some flowers. Luke even offered to buy us a snack at the café. Luke. He seems to be a great guy. His flamed bandana seemed to reflect his personality: full of life and energy. His honey gold eyes were warm and kind and his blue hair was rather attractive. Oh what am I thinking. I can't possibly like him… right? I mean he is nice, but I barely know him… besides I never liked a guy before… but this feeling it was new and different…. I don't know.

"Lillian." Reina said and by the looks of the other girls I was guessing this wasn't the first time she called my name. I looked up at her.

Before I could speak Tina commented "Daydreaming Lillian? _About a boy_?" she added playfully.

"Huh oh no just thinking about this afternoon. Sam and I are getting a tour of the island. I'm pretty excited." I said semi truthfully. I don't really tell anyone about my feelings or my real thoughts if I feel it is somewhat private. I just found it easier to keep things to myself. Before I could say anything else I heard a loud BOOM. I turned to see angry Jill with _frosting/cake?_ all over her. A little on her pink haired friend and her blonde friend was clean. I heard the cafeteria explode with laughter. I bit my lip trying not to laugh and saw Sam and Luke doing the same. Sam's two friends and Ash look unamused. Dia, Tina, and Reina were all stunned and staring behind me.

"Hey you!" yelled Jill from right behind me. Her two friends were right behind her with angry written all over their faces. "You think this is _funny_. Only a jerk would pull something as immature as this. Unbelievable. You think pulling this stunt will get back at me. Your stupid cake just is a cheap trick." Tina and Reina looked frozen. Dia seemed to be looking at Jill curiously.

"What _cake_?" I asked calmly. By this time the whole cafeteria was watching. I saw Ash holding back Sam and Luke, from coming over here.

"Don't play dumb with me just to look cool in front of everyone. I'm not stupid. If you wanted to play me for a fool, you shouldn't have left a note with the cake." she screamed.

"What note? What cake?" I asked again, this time with high irritation. Her friends just glared at me. What did I do?

"Don't pretend to not know." snapped the pink haired one.

"Know what? I have no idea what you are even talking about." I said fiercely.

The pink haired one snapped again "You left that white cake box on Pony's desk with an apology note. We were gonna eat the cake at lunch, but when I poked it with my fork, it exploded all over Pony. Don't play innocent. We know it was you."

I stood up and slammed my hand on the table. I started to yell back "I didn't do anything. I'm completely innocent. I wouldn't make an exploding cake just because I got in an argument with someone. That's stupid."

"You're unbelievable." Jill spat at me. She pulled out the note. "This is your name isn't it. I don't think there any other Lillians at this school."

I looked at the note. It was my name signed at the bottom of an apology note, but with someone else's handwriting. "That's not even-" I started as a my pudding cup was opened then promptly smashed into my face. It took every ounce of control I had in my body not to lunge at Pony and tackle her to the ground. I took a step forward, but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Dia. She motioned for me to sit. I grinded my teeth, took a deep breath and sat down. Jill still seemed furious, but turned to leave with her two friends quickly behind. Eyes all around the cafeteria slowly went back to their own lunch. Sam and company came over to my table. Tina and Reina were still in shock, but Dia went back to her book.

"You okay Lil?" Sam asked. "I'm not sure what those girls were talking about but I do know that you didn't bake anything yesterday. I mean if you did, dad and I would have polished it off before you could put it in some box." I smiled a little at the last comment. I suddenly remembered I had pudding all over my face. I started to look for a napkin, but one of Sam's friends wearing a purple vest handed me one. Face filled with embarrassment, I tried to get all the pudding off. Tina finally seemed to snap out of it and was staring at my brother.

"And you are…?" she asked him playfully.

He looked at her and realized he didn't really know any of my friends. "The name's Sam. I'm Lillian's older brother." He paused for a second . " So wanna introduce yourself?"

Tina raised a brow and started smiling. "Of course. My name is Tina and this is Reina. Oh and in case you don't already know her name is Dia." Dia looked up and nodded politely.

It hit Sam that I didn't know who his new friends were. "Oh Lillian, You haven't met Cam and Vaughn before." They both stuck out their hands to shake mine and I returned the shake. "So Lillian," Sam continued "You sure you're okay?" I nodded and looked off in Jill's direction. She was completely turned away, while her friends were helping her wipe off. Although the blonde one…Claire ,I think that was someone called her in math, was looking at us, well not us just Vaughn. "Okay well looks like someone is either out to embarrass you or Pony." Sam stated. "I think it would be best to do nothing until we find out more about this incident." He then got really quiet. I saw his expression. He was worried about me.

"It will be alright Sam." I said with a fake smile. He didn't look reassured but he turned to head back to the table. Ash was extremely quiet and kept looking over at Jill as he followed Sam. Cam and Vaughn just casually walked back over. Luke was still standing there.

"Hey, I'm sorry that this happened. Do you still want that tour with Sam today?" Luke said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It wasn't your fault Luke, and yeah I really want to see the town today. " I replied.

"I know, but I kinda feel bad. I mean it's your second day of school and someone smashes pudding in your face. But yeah I will meet you at Ash's house around 4. I gotta go home first. Umm I 'll see you in class later." He said. He turned and took off before I could reply.

"So Luke is giving you a tour of the city? _Interesting._" Smirked Tina.

"What? He and Ash promised me and Sam a tour today. There's really nothing interesting about it." I replied. She cocked her head.

"Maybe I should tag along. I can get to know Sam a little better." She teased. I was utterly shocked. Tina was seriously into Sam after one conversation. Dia saw my expression and what came out of her mouth shocked all three of us.

"Don't worry. She's not into Sam. She likes Ash." Tina's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed.

"How did? I mean how could? I mean um how did you figure that out?" Tina said.

"It wasn't hard." she sighed. "When they came over here, you flirted with Sam, but the corner of your eye was focused on Ash's reaction." I was stunned. Dia's observation skills were remarkable. Tina looked down at the table and Reina patted her back.

"Oh well. You found out. No big deal." She said as she looked up. "You aren't gonna tell Ash right?" she asked.

"Huh no I wouldn't do that.." I replied, while debating to tell her about his crush on Pony.

"It's not like it would matter anyway. He is infatuated with Pony." she sighed. Well that ended my debate. She started to laugh it off and moved on to talk about tryouts for the remainder of lunch.

"Hello beautiful." I looked out from my locker, which we just got in homeroom. "My name is Allen." he said, holding out a purple flower. It was the guy Jill yelled at earlier. I was a bit stunned. "You know you're supposed to take the flower." he chuckled. I took it cautiously and politely thanked him. "See you around." he said as he walked off. _What was that about_? I wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from the author: I finally finished Luke's POV. Yes, I know I'm only publishing one POV again. I'm going back to publishing two again starting next chapter. As always hope you all are enjoying the story and feel free to let me know what you think.  
**

Luke's POV

THUD went my axe, slicing the piece of wood in half. I looked at my watch 3:30. I guess I better get ready. I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. My shirt had wood chips and sweat stains on it from chopping the wood for my dad. I put on a clean shirt and readjusted my bandana. I headed out toward Ash's house. School went okay after the lunch fiasco. I managed to have a conversation with Lillian during gym without tripping up.

Ash was waiting outside leaning on the gate. He had been awfully quiet today after lunch. "Yo, What's up dude?" I asked.

He just sighed. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Duh. They're your cousins. What's wrong? You know Lillian was innocent. The whole thing with Pony was just a gigantic mix-up." I said.

Ash snapped "Don't defend her. The only reason you're defending her is because you're smitten with her. You and I both know Lillian could have avoided the whole situation by just apologizing. How am I supposed to get close to Pony now?"

"Apologize for what Ash? Eating lunch? Look she's your cousin. Maybe I do like her a little but you're my best friend. I'm siding with her because it's right not because I like her. Anyway don't be sour. Pony is furious with her not you. If anything you should be talking to her and hinting Lillian's innocence. If she forgives and befriends Lillian that's a direct access pass for you." I yelled at him.

Ash was silent, then he seemed to lighten up a bit. "I suppose you're right, but I can't completely forgiver her either." He looked up at the sky and then added teasingly "So, you do realize you admitted to liking Lillian, right."

I looked at the grass "Yeah I guess I did. I do like her, but it's only been two days. It's like I fell too fast, but somehow I don't regret it. I mean she makes me nervous and she's great to be around. You understand, this is how you feel about Pony, right?" I said.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. I saw Lillian and Sam in the distance and waved. They waved back as they got closer.

"Hey Luke, hey Ash, ready to go? I know Lillian is. She's been talking about it nonstop for the past hour." Sam said. Lillian shoved him a bit.

"Ignore him. I'm excited but I'm not that talkative." She explained. Sam shrugged and she glared in a friendly way at him. I looked at Ash who was trying not to talk, mostly avoiding Lillian.

"Let's go," I said enthusiastically, trying to make up for Ash's bored expression. We went down the road leading toward the town. "I live over there." I pointed. "If you follow the road past my house there are some mountains and caves. Some villagers like to mine, but it can be dangerous. I think it's worth it though." I said grinning. Lillian was smiling and Sam nodded. Ash just trailed behind. We continued on the road. I was the only one talking. It was getting a little weird. "There is a housing area." I pointed again. "There are two major ones, here and on the other side of the town." The nodding continued. "Town's coming into view. It's really nice. They got a good café. Like I promised, I'll take you both there." We walked to town and I directed everyone directly to the café. What can I say, I was starving. We sat ourselves at a table.

"Here are your menus." Said a cheerful voice. Maya was handing everyone menus.

"Maya, are you cooking today?" I asked holding my breath. She shook her head no and wandered to a different table. I finally released the air. We dodged a bullet. If she had answered yes I think I would have had to make a run for it.

"Why do you look relieved?" Sam asked.

"Anything Maya makes pretty much will make you sick." I whispered.

"Really?" Lillian asked. I nodded making the most serious face I could. She looked back at the menu. I could tell some of the prices concerned her. "I'm not sure what to get, how about you guys?"

"I'm getting vegetable curry." I said. "Ash, you're getting doria, right?" He nodded. Lillian was looking at Sam. "Do you guys have any idea what you want?" They shook their heads. "I'll order for you then." I smiled. They nodded. "Maya, we're ready to order." She came over. "I'll take a vegetable curry, he'll have doria." I glanced at Lillian and Sam. "She'll take the spicy seafood soup and he'll have the salmon fried rice." I handed her the menus. "Oh and a chocolate pie for dessert." I added.

"You didn't have to get the pie," Ash said. "Excuse me I'm going to the bathroom."

"Is he okay?" Lillian asked. I was tempted to tell her the truth, but I didn't want her to feel guilty.

"He's fine. One of his animals isn't doing too hot, so he's a bit bummed." I said. Sam gave me a funny stare, but Lillian seemed to believe me.

"Oh okay. Hey Luke here take this." She said handing me a pouch full of Gs. "I don't really want to be a burden."

"Nonsense." I said "Here take it back." She refused, but I grabbed her hand and put the pouch in it. "Lillian if I said I would treat you all to a snack, I will. You're not a burden. In fact I'm more than happy to buy my new friends a meal." I gave her a smile and she stopped fighting. Sam was just watching us. Ash came back and sat down. The food came out. "Let's dig in!" I shouted.

We finished the main course and the pie was brought out. All four of us dug in and managed to finish it. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed." I said laughing.

"It was great Luke. Thanks so much. I really liked the soup and the pie was amazing." Lillian said.

"Thanks man, the rice was good too." Sam added. Ash just nodded. I haven't seen Ash this bummed since his dad left. That was a dark time for him and probably the reason I became his best friend. I was one of the few people that stayed by his side. I was a very stubborn kid… then again I'm still pretty stubborn. "Where to next Luke?" Sam asked.

"Umm you guys said you wanted to buy some seeds right?" I asked. They nodded. I checked my watch. "Shoot. We don't have much time, we may have to split up."

I was about to split us up when Sam beat me to it. "Luke and I will go to the flower shop. Ash you take Lillian to the crop store." I nodded reluctantly. Ash looked slightly disturbed but I could tell he was trying to hide his emotions.

We split up and as I guided Sam to the flower shop I started a conversation. "You know it was probably a good thing that Lillian went to the seed shop. The two ladies that work there, Rebecca and Vesta, are the sports coaches for the girls. They coach all of the girls' sports. They alternate based on their own work schedules."

"Who coaches the guys?" Sam asked.

"We have two alternating coaches too. Zack, the guy in charge of the shipping of the island, and Wally, some sports nut. They're pretty cool dudes." We finally walked inside and I saw the same sassy little girl that showed up at our lunch table yesterday. Wait, that's right her older brother works here, no wonder Sam wanted to come here.

"Where's your brother Katie?" Sam asked.

"Why? Do I not look old enough to work here?" she sneered as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Cam there are some people here to see you." she yelled up the stairs. I gave Sam a 'wow' look as looked around. Yeah I guess you can say that I'm not a flower guy. I had no idea what any of these were, except the tulips. I walked over to them and picked out a few red ones. _Those were her favorites_ I thought to myself._ I guess I should stop by today we are near the church after all. _"Are you buying those?" I looked up to see Katie tapping her foot.

"Yeah, here." I said hand her some Gs. I looked over to see Sam talking with Cam and buying some sort of flower seeds.

"Excuse me." I looked back at Katie as she was holding out my change. "Here's your change. Are those for someone special?" Then with realization her eyes softened. "Those were her favorites, weren't they? Here take these to." She said handing me a yellow one and a pink one. "On the house." She spun around and skipped back toward the cash register. Sam seemed to have finished buying his seeds and was saying bye to Cam.

"Hey Luke, ready to go meet them at the fountain?" Sam asked. He was eying the flowers.

"Yeah, let's head out." I replied. We headed out towards the fountain in the middle of town. Lillian and Ash weren't there yet, so we just sat waiting. We didn't talk for a few minutes, but finally Sam started to speak.

"Luke, I know that you like Lillian." He said catching me off-guard. I stared at the ground.

"That obvious huh."I sighed "Does she know?"

"No, when it comes to this kind of thing Lillian is Queen of the Oblivious." Sam paused and looked at me. "Why do you like her?"

I continued to stare at the ground. It just occurred to me that Sam might not approve of me with his sister. I mean it's usually the father guys have to worry about…right? I finally realized that he was still waiting for a reply. "Well, I'm not completely sure, but there's just something about her." I started. I looked up and met Sam's eyes. "Lillian's amazing. She's cute, smart, and sweet. I know it's weird to feel this way, when I barely know her, but I want to get to know her. I just can't describe this feeling." Sam looked up and started mumbling to himself.

"Who are the flowers for?" he finally asked.

"Oh, umm." I wasn't in the mood for the story. "Someone special, I haven't visited in a while, so I thought I would bring flowers." He looked at me and realized I wasn't going to explain anymore. I was about to change the subject, when Sam asked me another question.

"Is Ash upset with Lillian?" catching me off-guard again. I looked at him. I guess he didn't fall for the sick animal bit.

"A little." I said. "Don't tell her, she'd feel miserable. Ash will get over it soon. I mean I think he's more embarrassed than angry. And the whole thing with Pony, I mean well…" I trailed off. This I couldn't tell Sam or at least not yet. Sam looked curious, but let the subject drop.

"Hey Luke, did you hear about the flower thing with Allen?" Sam asked. I shook my head. I saw Lillian with a purple flower, but I didn't think much about it. Sam explained what happened. I mumbled to myself. Then the next thing Sam said surprised me. "Luke, you have to step up your game man." I looked at him. He just laughed. "Seriously though, If you ever hurt Lillian I will hurt you." I just stared at him, was he approving of me. I cocked my head about ask him about what point he was trying to make, when I heard Lillian.

"Hey guys," she practically chirped with a huge smile.

"Yo, what happened? You look like you won the lottery." I replied.

"Oh well I met the coaches for the girls' sports and they gave me free seeds, because I'm new and I'm going to play for them." She said. She then saw the flowers and a questioning expression caught her face. I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye giving her the don't ask look.

"Let's head out toward the beach. I have to stop by the church but I'll meet you there." I said nodding to Ash to take them out of town.

I headed off to the direction of the church. I opened the side gate and walked through to the path. I walked over to the big oak tree. The engraved stone was looking a little worn out. I was about to place the flowers, when I noticed a small wildflower. I looked to have been picked by a small child or something. I picked the small flower up and placed my tulips, then set the small flower back. I looked at the stone. "Hi mom."

I brushed off some of the dirt from the stone. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not visiting more often. School started again yesterday. I brought you some tulips." I said quietly. I just stood there for a few minutes. "I have to go, bye mom." I said as I took off.

I rushed to the beach, where Ash, Sam, and Lillian were watching the sunset. "Yo!" I shouted. By their expressions, I figured Ash didn't tell them where I went.

"Hey Luke," Lillian said. Sam nodded. "I forgot to ask Ash, but the mansion that we passed, whose is it?"

"Oh that's Sabrina and her dad's." I replied. "They're pretty much rich enough to buy the four islands around here connect them, and still have the high life."

"Oh. Wow that's… interesting."she said. I nodded.

Ash finally spoke up. "Are we ready to go?" Lillian and Sam nodded, so I decided to head off. We walked down the path.

"On the right are the schools. We have one high school, one middle school, and one elementary school. On the left is the big meadow area where we have festivals. In the middle of the meadow is a huge tree and that tree is smack dab in the middle of this island." I informed them as we continued on. We passed the high school and I pointed out the lake right next to the school. "And that river there runs from the lake there down to the sea around my house." We continued to walk. "That farm over there is Jill's, that one right across is Claire's, further down is Molly's, and then there's a small stream and then that's your farm. And as you already know the forest is next to your farm. Well that concludes our tour today." I said grinning as we walked by Sam and Lillian's house.

"Thank you Ash and Luke. I had a great time today. Thanks so much. See you both tomorrow at school." Lillian said, as she turned to walk home.

"Yeah thanks guys, see you tomorrow." Sam added as he joined Lillian on the path to their house.

Ash and I headed home. He was still quiet. I thought it was best not to say anything. We came to his animal ranch and he headed inside waving bye. I waved back and head to my own house. I headed inside and went straight to my room. I turned on the light and turned. My eyes widened. There was a little creature in a yellow suit on my bed doing a handstand on one of my baseballs. He noticed me and smiled. "Hello Luke. My name is Colin."


End file.
